bleachxfandomcom-20200223-history
Chen Rukonon
Chen Rukonon is part of the Rukonon noble family that have become more powerful over time, yet remain a minor noble family. She is a Shinigami and currently the Vice Captain of 2nd Division, formerly Captain of the 2nd Division. Appearance Chen stands at a mere 5'6", though not particularly short as her ethnic origins are clearly japanese, she can sometimes be mistaken as a different race as her skin is incredibly pale. Most of her natural features are hidden by a gratutious amount of scars that range from simple cuts and burns to large scars that cover extreme portions of her body. She was once, a long time ago, a fairly normal looking girl, neither beautiful or ugly but simply plain, with green eyes that betray her heritage. Her facial expression tend to be pulled stern and cold, and she can easily be mistaken as uncaring or bitter - though her face doesn't tend to show if this is true. Her lips, pulled and misshapen from scarring, don't move much but when she speaks they move only enough to let her words come out of her mouth. Personality Something darkside History Life Equipment Her stuff Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physically, Chen's body is in top form. Chen has been trained in martial arts since she joined the Gotei 13, both professionally and by her brother. She has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in her attacks. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Chen has also shown proficiency in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. Her training never stops, however and she is yet to consider herself a master, until she has created her own Hakuda style. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Even before learning Shunpo, Chen has repeatedly shown herself to be a very fast and agile fighter. Chen has demonstrated great reflexes in battle, able to quickly dodge a strike with no wasted effort and immediately counterattack. She is able to strike quickly, without warning, and in rapid succession. Her speed allows her to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements, and dodge otherwise fatal strikes. Coupled with her slim body, she can quickly place herself close enough to a target to strike them with any attack and often with great efficiency. Keen Intellect: Despite her incredibly cold attitude, Chen has proven herself to be analytical, perceptive, and deductive. Her grades during The Academy were always high and her love of reading only perpetuated her abilitys. Aside from that, Chen is able to determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and form a proper counter-strategy to defeat her opponent's attacks. Shinigami Powers & Abilities Master Unarmed Specialist: In terms of fighting style Chen relies mainly on unarmed attacks, and thus would be considered an unarmed specialist. Aside from her initial training with Steel and Rath, she is essentially on a "learn as you go" training regimen; thusly, her skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable with every fight. Her overall skill is enough to fight evenly against combat masters of Mayanaka Senshi and Kaseda's caliber. Shunpo Expert: Though not particularly versed in its various techniques, Chen has become proficient enough in the technique itself to keep up with and even surprise high-level opponents with her speed. She is generally considered to be one of the foremost masters of understanding the technique, despite her lack of known techniques relating to it. Known Kidō Zanpakutō To be added Other Abilities To be added Navigation *Shinigami *2nd Division *6th Division *Kidou Category:Character Index Category:Shinigami Category:Index